


Octavia Sans: Mud

by addykins



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addykins/pseuds/addykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forks, Washington welcomes a newcomer, just as she welcomes the mystifying and eerily beautiful Edward Cullen. Love, war, death, and birth. What will happen to Octavia Sans as she finds herself both in love and in danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

The wind did that thing where it moved some leaves and tree branches swayed as I attempted to write an opening sentence. I live in Arizona so there aren’t really and leaves or trees around me, but our brave and true hero lives elsewhere. She resides in the mystical land named Melas, which bears resemblance to Salem, Massachusetts. So similar, so uncanny that one might believe the protagonist lives in Salem, though believe me, this is no America. No friend, not even Earth. This is Melas, the land of the dead, and our lovely Octavia Von Lok has just passed away, peacefully in her sleep. A dagger protruding from her very own heart. 

She lie in bed, cold with pale complexion. It’s been several hours since the shadowy figure had arrived and brought upon swift judgement through the swipe of a sword and pierce of a dagger. The faint glow of moonlight creeped through the open window, and as we already know the moonlight wasn’t the only thing that snuck on through. Octavia had foolishly believed that she lived in a nice neighborhood and kept her window open. Octavia had been very foolish.

This foolishness bought her a trip to most definitely not Salem, Massachusetts, but Melas. A reaper came to guide her soul, but as he got closer he realized something. He realized it was a stupid move because Octavia was still alive and she hit him in the head so hard he’s probably knocked out or something not really sure, could be dead. Octavia wasn’t really going to Melas, she had grown too attached to her home of Forks, Washington. 

It was raining a lot here, as she held the cactus her mother gave to her close and stared out the window. She didn’t mind the rain, it was actually quite soothing. This is because Octavia is actually an octopus

Octavia drove in her volvo car it was grey to her new home. It was in Forks, Washington, and she lived with her dad named Marlie. She used to live into ARizona but then her mom got married to this person and he listened to tons of 80’s glamrock so she had to float away. Octavia is superior in every single way so she can use her brain to make her levitate. 

Now Octavia pulled up to her dad’s house. It was grey. Everything in Forks was grey, except for the ice cream shop. That was neon periwinkle. Marlie was standing on the porch wearing his police uniform. He was an officer, and he shot a man once. This man was trying to paint the ice cream shop grey. This man was also the owner of the ice cream shop. That day the ice cream shop closed, partially because it was winter but mostly because the owner died.

Octavia floated up the steps, her luggage levitating behind her. She stared blankly at Marlie, her cheeks flushed with anger and her eyes full of sadness. “Welcome to your new home octavia Sans you’re home now welcome come inside let’s go” Marlie said and whipped out his phone and started playing some Dolly Parton song really loudly and danced his way inside. At least it wasn’t 80’s glamrock. Octavia bit her octopus lip and went inside, her inner octopus warlord said that this move was good for her, though her angsty teen octopus mind said otherwise.

Floating upstairs Octavia made her way to her new room. It was grey, decorated with Nickelback and Green Day memorabilia. A single tear escaped her octopus eye and she knew she was home. she pulled out her diary and started writing in it about today. Marlie walked in on her. She was crying. He went over to her and she slapped him eight times. One time for each tentacle, except she only used her right tentacle. “WHAT WAS THAAT FOR OCTAViA YOU’RE DUMB I HATE YOU GET OUT OF MY LIFE” he yelled as he got up and he ran out the room, mascara running down his face. Octavia was so mad, she blasted Perfect by Simple Plan on repeat. The sound filled her room and octopus ears and she could relate. 

Octavia went to sleep, dreaming of cream puffs. 

The next morning she got up and went downstairs to not apologize to her dad when she found him dead on the ground. He had no real purpose in the story so it didn’t matter that much. Octavia noticed he had two small holes in the side of his neck. Using her deduction skills she would figure out what killed him. Octavia had read Wuthering Heights, up to page 12, so her detective skills were strong. 

Two years ago: Goatham at midnight.

Batman searched the area for the joker because he knew the joker had to be behind the killing of superman because lex was dead and who else could kill super man besides WHOOSH.

Octavia jumped from the shadows, piercing batman’s chest with her tentacles. She ripped out his heart and ate it, absorbing his power. He fell to the ground, dead. Octavia had killed Superman earlier with ease, absorbing his power. Now Octavia could float and was a great detective. Aquaman would be pleased, if she hadn’t killed him earlier.

Now: Forks, Washington in the morning 

Marlie was still dead, and Octavia had a lead. There was a deer standing in her doorway, face covered in blood, staring blankly at her. This deer was the murderer, and she threw her toaster at him. 

He kicked it. 

Challenge accepted.

The deer ran into the front yard and Octavia followed. Octavia knew this deer would be an easy kill, but what she knew was wrong. the deer kicked at her, its foot connecting with her tentacle as she blocked. She retaliated, her left tentacle coming up for a swift uppercut but the deer dodged with ease. The deer pulled out a glock and fired a full round at Octavia. Could this be the end for our octopus?

No.

She used the bracers she pried from wonder woman’s cold dead body to deflect the bullets. They bounced back at the deer and the deer pulled some matrix shit to dodge them. The battle became heated as the deer pulled out a flamethrower. Octavia knew she had to end the battle soon, or she was kalamari. 

Octavia charged at the deer with lightning speed she took from the flash and slit its throat with a knife she stole from Martha Stewart. The deer began to regenerate but she curbstomped it, it was now dead.

That battle was a tough one, even for Octavia. The deer put up more of a fight than Superman. Something was going on in Forks, something dark….

School. Octavia rememebred and quickly floated to her car, speeding to make it in time on her first day. She would have gotten a ticket if the only officer in Forks hadn’t been killed by a deer that morning. 

She pulled into the parkign lot, next to an old beat up truck, and rushed inside, just as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia made it to class just in time. It was chesmistry and octavia was really good at making poison so sh’ed probably ace this class. The teacher, Mr. Newton, nodded his head as she entered.He realized how much potential she had.

“Octavia is our newest student here, everyone say hi.” They did. “Okay Octavia, why don’t you have a seat next to the broody bitch over there.” She stared at her new lab partner, and she bit her lip. Her inner octopus warlord was cleaning a hotel but Octavia thought this guy was hawt with a capital hawt. 

Taking my seat, Mike Newton in the back stood up suddenly. “Dad! That’s not a student, that’s an octopus!” she blushed and bit her lip.

“Now Mike, that’s rude to say to our new student.” He replied and he was right. He was so right that Ocatvia dragged Mike Newton outside and strangled him to death with all eight of her arms and legs. 

“detention.” Mr. newton replied.

Octavia looked down, biting her lip. From the corner of my eye she could see the hawt broody bitch guy staring out the window. Why isn’t he looking at me? she thought and let out a sigh.

Class ended and Octavia went to math, which went by quickly because she could count. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. floating down the hall she entered the lunch room. 

“HI. My name is Jessica Stanley! You should come sit with us.” She said, pointing to Mike Newton’s dead body which had been propped up in the chair. Ocatvia blinked. Biting her lip she nodded.

“Super cool! I love new students and new things! How cOOOl.” Jessica skipped away as Ocatvia turned back to the lunch line. She went and grabbed for an apple and one rolled off the counter. Octavia blushed as she watched it fall. Her inner octopus warlord was doing Zumba.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, hawt broody bitch caught the apple.

“Hey, what’s up” He said handing her the apple before walking away. She couldn’t even answer him he was so beautiful.

Octavia bit her lip.

After getting her food she went and sat with Jessica and her dead boyfriend. She stared at Jessica.

“O. M. G. Yes. You met Edward Cullen, the HAWTESt guy around. Oh shut up, Mike, you’re super sexy, too. But Edward Cullen is so hawt. Word is around that the Cullens, all of those beautiful people walking in slow mo right now, are living together. BUT THEY’RE NOT RELATED. O. m. G.” Jessica said and I blinked.

Mike Newton fell from his chair and lunch was over.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Another Universe:

Octavia had time traveled to another universe because she can because she’s powerful.

In this universe Edward was super rich and cool and hawt and had so much money. 

“Octavia sans. Come with me.” He said. She listened. He walked and she floated by him down a hall. Octavia followed him until he came to a sudden stop. “In this room…” He said before pausing.

She blinked and bit her lip.

“I have this certain… hobby. A special one. It’s unique and interesting.”

She bit her lip.

“It’s… well you’ll have to see.”

She bit her lip. Her lip was now bleeding.

He opened the door and turned on the light. The walls were red, and the room was heavily decorated with….

Space Jam. There was Space Jam merchandise everywhere. 

Octavia was so dizzy from blood loss but her inner octopus warlord was too busy eating a lemon meringue pie to care.

She had enough of this place so she strangled the alternate universe Edward and left. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Forks Washington:

Floating down the hall to my next class, Octavia bumped into Edward Cullen.

She blinked at him and bit her lip.

“Yeah, I feel the same way.” Edward said and walked away, leaving Octavia to blush by herself.

On the way to her next class she was stopped in the middle of the hall.

Ther ewas a deer standing in her way. The hallway was empty except for her and the deer. The deer began to snarl and growl and lifted its head back, screeching. It ran right at octavia.

Octavia responded by dodging the deer’s charge and then tripped it. The deer went head first into the floor, blood gushing from its deer nose. It then pulled out a switch blade.

Octavia was unarmed, but knew many different martial arts. She also had all of the powers that she had absorbed. The deer slashed at her, and she dodged. She kept dodging until she got bored and decided to try something new.

She used her heat vision from superman and sent a blast of energy to the deer, knocking it back down the hall.

She bit her lip.

Octavia saw from the smoke and rubble that the deer was still alive, but instead of continuing the attack the deer made a run for it.

The bell rang and she had missed a class but it’s fine because Octavia is super smart.

Finally, her last class of the day. Theater. Octavia was an amazing actress and had won many grammys.

As she went to enter the class she bumped into someone. Before her was a tall and muscular man, with short black hair and tanned skin. It was Jacob Black.

“Octavia wow so cool we go to the same school now because I moved ehre that’s super rad.” He said, taking off his shirt and revealing his 35-pack abs.

She blushed, biting her lip.

Her inner octopus warlord screamed in agony as Parks and Recreation finally ended.


End file.
